Draven Crowe
Draven Crowe '''was a force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was a mentor and close friend to Ox Bontoro, training him in the ways of the Force. '''Biography Early Life As a baby, Crowe demonstrated how strong in the Force he was and was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin his training. As he grew, Crowe excelled and surpassed his peers with ease, catching the eye of Master Yoda. Taking Crowe as his Padawan, Yoda instructed the young child through to his adult years before Crowe was finally made into a Jedi Knight. Master and Apprentice After his knighthood ceremony, Master Yoda gave Crowe a Padawan by the name of Ox Bontoro and tasked Crowe with finishing the young Jedi's training. The two would go on to form an unbreakable father/son bond which would last all of Crowe's lifetime. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Crowe was granted the rank of Master, and was made a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. Together, he and Ox would go on to help the Republic in its conquest for galactic peace against the Separatist droid armies. Battle of Dantooine Master Crowe was present during the Battle of Dantooine, leading the 41st Attack Battalion alongside Commander Gree and his Padawan Ox Bontoro, on a mission to capture the Separatist war scientist; Doctor Kalow. Crowe, Gree and the 41st Attack Battalion, led an assault on a nearby droid outpost that had been stationed a few miles from their hidden base in the Nikto village. Cutting down droids left and right, Crowe exited the battle after being summoned by Jedi Master Mace Windu who wished to know the current state of Crowe's assault. Informing his fellow peer that they'd successfully taken back the village but with heavy casualties. Asking for reinforcements only to be denied as Master Windu's forces too had been critically depleted, Crowe was interrupted by his Padawan Ox, who asked if he could help his Master since there was nobody else they could spare. Crowe kindly declined his Padawan's self invite and stated that Ox should remain there where "it was safe", only for his Padawan to remind his Master about the droid armies Defoliator tanks mentioned earlier in their conversation. Windu firmly took hold of the conversation and reminded his fellow Master, that Doctor Kalow must be captured; at all costs. Crowe agreed with Windu before saying his goodbyes to the two Jedi and disconnecting his comlink to resume his mission. Planning the assault After tasking Gree with geoscanning the area, Gree returned to the holoterminal with a full holo map of the surrounding area and the mining base where Kalow was hiding. Gree went on to explain and show three access points, before mentioning a strong energy reading coming from the middle of the mining base. Hearing this, Crowe suggested that Kalow could be mining Rhydonium. Drawing questions from Gree and Sergeant Buzz, Crowe told the two that Dantooine was the only other planet in the galaxy that could hold the raw volatile starship fuel. Going back to the map, Gree discussed their upcoming plan on how they would get into the base and grab Kalow implying that they'd need a good one since the base was heavily fortified. Crowe stepped in and began to explain his plan. While Buzz and his men would concentrate all their fire on the two guard towers and front gate, Crowe, Gree, and a small group of clones would slice their way into the East wall which Crowe knew would be the least guarded; thus making it easier for them to get in undetected. Once they were in, the Bomb Squad would make their way to the reactor and place explosives timed for 15 minutes, just enough time for Crowe and the clones to grab Kalow and get out of there. Agreeing with their Jedi General, Gree and Buzz informed the men of their next assignment and to begin getting ready for the hell that was about to come. Storming the Hornet's Nest With Buzz and the rest of the 41st clones distracting the droids outside the front of the base, Crowe and his team managed to enter the mining facility undetected. They made their way through the base before being stopped at the end of the split corridor by Crowe. Crowe then ordered Lieutenant Fook and his Bomb Squad to head through the East corridor towards the reactor room, while he, Gree, and the rest of the team went after Kalow. Making their way through a hallway, an energy wall appeared behind them and began to race towards them as they all ran opposite to it. Running as fast as they could, Crowe and his men were able to outrun the wall and make their way to another corridor, but not after losing Switch and another clone to the wall's powerful energy beams. Making their way to Kalow, Crowe felt a pull in the Force calling to him. When asked what was wrong, Crowe couldn't explain, only that the feeling was familiar to him. Slowly, he walked to the mysterious room that was calling to him, standing frozen as the door hissed open before walking inside. Examining his surroundings, Crowe discovered he'd entered a Jedi killer's trophy room. Picking up and examining a lightsaber on a nearby table, he was questioned by Gree on whether he thought General Grevious was behind this, Crowe denied the allegation and again stated that it felt familiar to him. Suddenly, blasters were heard outside the room, making Crowe and Gree rush out into the corridor. Using his Force abilities, Crowe held down the magnatized attacking Commando droids while Gree and his men shot them down. After dispatching the droids, the team finally reached Kalow and made their move on him. Having the element of surprise on their side, Crowe's team easily eliminated the enemy droids and arrested Doctor Kalow with ease. Using his comlink, Crowe reached out to Lieutenant Fook, only to get a distress call from the officer before his sudden demise by an unknown enemy. Angered by Kalow's taunting, Crowe interrogated the Doctor on who the assailant was only to be mocked even more by the scientist. With his mind made, Crowe ordered Gree and the remaining troops to escort Kalow back outside while he went after Fook and his men. Old Friends Reunited Upon his arrival to Fook's location, Crowe was stunned at what he discovered. The room was full of dead clones, looking as if a wild Nexu had torn them apart for dinner. Seeing the clone shiny Flak still breathing, Crowe began to ask the young soldier what had happened, and who had attacked them. Being informed that the attacker wielded a red blade, Crowe and Flak began their way back to the surface. As they made their way back. Flak stopped in his tracks. His gasps for air filled the empty hallway as he was then hoisted into the air and slammed into the cold ground below him, killing him instantly. Yelling in rage, Crowe demanded to the killer to reveal themself. Pausing for a moment Crowe awaited the killer's reply, only to be met with their red lightsaber blade instead. Locking blades with the assassin, Crowe looked into the eyes of his once Padawan learner Kane, before being force pushed across the room. Surprised to see his old apprentice alive, Crowe began to talk to his old friend, begging him to come back to the light. After a brief dialogue about their last encounter, and the events that led them on their different paths, Crowe ignited his blade and engaged his old friend.